EXO
center EXO *'Nombre: '''EXO / 엑소. **'¿Por qué?: EXO viene de EXO Planet (planeta que representa de donde ellos provienen). El nombre EXO Planet viene del término "Extra Solar Planet" que significa un planeta ubicado fuera del Sistema Solar. **'''EXO-K: 엑소케이 (Unidad Corea). **'EXO-M:' 엑소엠 (Unidad China). *'Miembros :' 11 chicos. *'Miembros inactivos':' : '''1 chico. *'Debut:' 8 de Abril de 2012. **'EXO-K:' Inkigayo (SBS). **'EXO-M:' 12°Ceremonia de Premiación 'Yin Yue Feng Yun Bang'. *'País:' Corea del Sur y China. *'Color oficial:' Plateado. *'Nombre Fanclub Oficial:' Exotics *'Géneros:' K-pop- C-pop *'Agencia:' **'SM Entertainment (Corea del Sur) ''->(Misma que Kang Ta, BoA, TVXQ (DBSK), TRAX, CSJH The Grace, Zhang Li Yin, J-Min, Super Junior, Girls' Generation, SHINee, F(x), Henry Lau y Red Velvet)'' **Avex Group (Japon) (misma que After School) Carrera '''Pre-Debut El productor Lee Soo Man anunció que tenía en sus planes el debut de un nuevo grupo de chicos, temporalmente llamado M1; y se creyó que en un principio iba a tener 7 integrantes, ya que se había filtrado en internet una imagen de sólo 7 de ellos ensayando. Luego el productor dijo que el grupo estaría dividido en 2 sub unidades (M1 y M2). La SM comenzó a lanzar una serie de vídeos teaser en donde se mostraban a los diferentes miembros de EXO demostrando sus habilidades en baile, artes marciales, etc. El primer miembro en ser revelado fue Kai, seguido por Luhan y Tao. El 29 de Diciembre de 2011, durante las celebraciones de fin de año en Corea, los tres miembros de EXO anteriormente revelados se presentaron en el programa de la SBS, "Gayo Daejun". En esta oportunidad, un nuevo miembro fue revelado: Chen, significando su primera aparición en la televisión coreana y como miembro de EXO. El día 9 de Enero de 2012, un quinto miembro llamado Sehun fue revelado, demostrando sus habilidades en el baile. Sólo un día después, se revela otro teaser nuevamente con Sehun pero sin embargo, en esta ocasión, el vídeo deja al descubierto por primera vez a los doce miembros juntos. El 16 de Enero de 2012, Lay es revelado. El 25 de Enero es el turno de Xiumin. EXO lanzó su single prólogo "What Is Love" el día 30 de Enero de 2012 siendo reveladas simultáneamente tanto la versión coreana como la versión china. La canción se liberó en sitios como iTunes, MelOn, Dosirak, Soribada y Naver Music y en páginas de China como Baidu. Además, el vídeo de "What Is Love" sirvió como oportunidad para revelar a dos nuevos miembros: D.O y Baekhyun, y adicionalmente, revelando a los miembros en sus respectivas sub unidades. El 14 de Febrero de 2012 se revela al líder de la sub unidad coreana, Suho. Al día siguiente, se revela al líder de EXO-M, Kris. El último miembro en ser revelado es Chanyeol el día 22 de Febrero de 2012. EXO realizó un Showcase en el Parque Olímpico en Seúl, Corea, el 31 de Marzo de 2012 y al día siguiente, el 1 de Abril de 2012 en la Universidad de Negocios Internacionales y Economía en Bejing, China en donde presentaron su canción titulada "MAMA". 'Debut' EXO-K debutó el 8 de Abril de 2012 en el programa Inkigayo del canal SBS, mientras que EXO-M lo hizo el mismo día en la 12° Ceremonia de Premiación 'Yin Yue Feng Yun Bang', ambos con las canciones "History" y "MAMA". Ese mismo día el grupo entero liberó su single debut "MAMA", seguido por el mini-álbum homónimo. A sólo un día de haber lanzado el sencillo, en su versión china, alcanzó el puesto número uno en varias listas musicales de China, mientras que el álbum obtuvo lugares altos en listas como las de 'Sina Album Chart', 'Gaon Chart' y 'Billboard World Albums Chart'. El equivalente coreano del álbum alcanzó la primera posición del 'Gaon Album Chart' y el lugar número ocho en la lista mundial de álbumes de Billboard. Los vídeos, ambos en su versión coreana y china, lograron los primeros lugares en las listas de vídeos más vistos en las webs chinas de streaming y la lista global de Youtube. ''' 2013: Wolf & Growl Exo regreso el 03 de Junio de con su primer Album completo llamado; '''XOXO (Kiss & Hug), tanto en la versión china como en la Coreana, promocionado su canción principal "Wolf", con este regreso se unieron las unidades (EXO-K y EXO-M), promocionando por primera vez juntos como; "EXO We Are One". Este Álbum alcanzó el Puesto #1 en World Albums de Billboard Chart, y así vendieron 300.000 discos, 130.000 Copias en solitario solo siete Días después del Lanzamiento del álbum. Dándole a EXO la posición mas altas en la listas de Chat, Como Hottracks y Hanteo. Al igual que en las ventas digitales como: Melón, Bugs, Soribada, entre otros. Con Wolf ganaron por primera vez en los show de Música, siendo el primero Music Bank el 14 de junio. Días después SM lanzo la versión Drama de la canción, en la cual se pudo aprecia a Luhan como Protagonista y la actuación de la totalidad de EXO. Luego para el 5 de Agosto, lanzaron el Álbum repackage (en ambas versiones). Siendo esta vez La canción principal "Growl", la cual tuvo mucho más éxito que "Wolf". Con esta nueva canción lograron por primera vez hacer "triple corona" en Inkigayo (único grupo que lo logro en el 2013, y segundo con más victorias ganadas) y M!Countdown. También ganando en los demás programas de musica, como; Show Champion, Show! Music Core y Music Bank. Y para finalizar las promociones de su exitosa canción "Growl", es lanzada la continuación de la ver. drama de Wolf, sonando Growl durante una pelea con todos los integrantes de EXO contra unos maleantes. 'Album Especial: Miracle in December ' EXO ha lanzando el 05 de diciembre el sencillo "Miracle in December" (tanto versión china como coreana), logrando un All-kill en las listas de música. Luego, como había sido confirmando, es lanzando el Mini Álbum bajo el mismo nombre el 09 de Diciembre, como un "regalo" para los fans por todo el apoyo que le han brindado en todo este año, logrando un All-kill en Naver Chart, en solo minutos de ser revelado el mini álbum. Este mini álbum en dos días vendió 121.618 copias, en comparación con su disco XOXO repackage que en una semana vendió 117.899 copias, con eso EXO bateo su propio récord acumulativo de ventas de álbumes. SM Entertainment declaró: "El primer álbum de EXO ha vendido 471.570 copias y el álbum repackaged ha vendido 536.007 copias, como resultado han registrado hasta el día de hoy en ventas 1.007.577 copias. También, el álbum especial del grupo 'Miracles in December' que fue revelado a principios de este mes ha registrado ventas de 430.000 copias, estimando un gran total de cerca 1.440.000 álbumes de EXO vendidos este año". '2014: ' Los chicos hicieron su regreso el 15 de Abril durante un Comeback Show organizado por Samsung. Para este regreso el grupo promocionaría en conjunto por solo dos semanas, luego se separarían como EXO-K y EXO-M, promocionando al mismo tiempo en Corea y China su nueva cancion: Overdose. Debido a la tragedia del Ferry Sewol, las promociones del mini álbum se vieron restrasadas hasta Mayo, siendo el día 7 del mismo mes el elegido para lanzar a la venta el álbum en los sitios de internet y liberar el MV de la canción principal, Overdose (versión coreana, versión china) 'Inicio de jucio contra SM Entertaiment' El Tribunal Central de Distrito de Seúl ya recibió y aceptó la demanda presentada por Kris de EXO contra su agencia SM Entertainment para terminar su contrato. Según informes chinos, se reveló que Kris ya había previsto presentar una demanda desde hace un mes. Además, El Distrito Central de Seúl dijo que Kris presentó la demanda bajo su nombre chino Wu Yi Fan. SM Entertainment confirmó la demanda de Kris: "Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para resolver la situación". A la luz de la demanda de Kris tras presentar en contra de SM Entertainment el acabose de su contrato, la agencia ahora responde y dice "Es cierto que Kris ha presentado ... la terminación del contrato de exclusividad y ahora lo estamos buscando. Pedimos disculpas por esta situación embarazosa. Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para las actividades de EXO y resolveremos este problema." Kris se mantiene inactivo delas actividades de EXO en el futuro, y aún se pone en duda su participación del primer concierto de EXO próximo a realiarse. El abogado Cho Bum Suk, de la firma de abogados "Hankyul" (quien representó a Hangeng en su caso en contra de la SM), será el que manejará el caso de Kris. El bufete de abogados confirmó con los medios de comunicación "Es cierto que Kris ha presentado una demanda en contra de SM Entertainment para la anulación de su contrato." A pesar de estas acciones impartidas por Kris contra la SM Entertaiment, no se ha confirmado todavía su salida del grupo dado que ni si quiera la compañía a tenido oportunidad de hablar con él, o tratar de renegociar las clausulas de su contrato. La situación de Kris en EXO es todavía incierta. Integrantes center|600px ' ' Izquierda a Derecha: '''Kris, Chanyeol, Sehun, D.O, Lay, Luhan, Kai, Suho, Chen, Xiumin, Baekhyun, Tao. '''EXO-K: *Suho (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Baekhyun (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Chanyeol (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *D.O (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Kai (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Sehun (Maknae, Rapero y Bailarín) EXO-M: *Xiumin (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Luhan (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Lay (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Chen (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Tao (Maknae, Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) Miembros Inactivos: *Kris (Líder, Rapero y Bailarín) Discografías 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Álbum Repackage' 'Mini Álbum' 'Special Mini Álbum' 'Singles' 'China' 'Álbum' 'Álbum Repackage' 'Mini Álbum' 'Especial Mini Álbum' 'Singles' DVD *'2014:' EXO First Box. Reality Show *Mnet: XOXO, Exo (18.04.2014 al 30.05.2014) *EXO Show Time (MBC Every1, 28-11-2013 al 13-02-2014) Programas de TV Programas y Shows: *'2014:' Mnet Wide: EXO File (14.07.2014) *'2014: '''Happy Camp (05.07.2014) *'2014:' Mnet Wide: EXO File (16.06.2014) *'2014:' Mnet Wide: EXO File (09.06.2014, Backstage del 1er concierto) *'2014:' Entertainment Star World (03 y 04.05.2014, EXO-M) *'2014:' Immortal Song ver. China(15.03.2014,EXO-M')' *'2014:' TTV SuperStar R&W (30.01.2014) *'2014:' Infinity Challenge (25.01.2014) *'2013:' ETN Weekly (28.12.2013) *'2013:' Mnet Open Studio (19.12.2013) *'2013: America Meeting EXO (21.10.2013) *'2013: '(SBS-TV) "Super Model Competition" (27.09.2013) *'2013: '(MBC) Infinity Challenge (31.08.2013) *'2013: '''Infinite Challenge (24.08.13) *'2013: 'China Big Love Concert (18.08.2013) *'2013: '(SBS) Midnight (14.08.13) *'2013: 'Weekly Idol (14.08.2014) *'2013: 'We Got Married (10.08.13, como invitados) *'2013: (KBS) A Song For You (26.07.13) *'2013: 'Weekly Idol (10.07.13) *'2013: '''Guerilla Date (02.07.2013) *'2013: After School Club (12.06.13) *'''2013: Happy Camp en China (06.07.13) *'2013: '''Idol Star Athletics Championship (11.02.13) *'2012:The Solve King (29.11.12, EXO-K) *'2012:'100% Entertainment (18.09.12, EXO-M) *'''2012: Sunshine Day (12.08.12, EXO-M) *'2012:' SATZONE TV (09.09.12, EXO-K) *'2012: '''Channel V Asian Hero (09.08.12, EXO-K) *'2012:' Hunan TV Happy Camp (21.07.12) *'2012: Do Your Best (16.07.12, EXO-M) *'''2012: Spicy Microphone (28.06.12, EXO-M) *'2012: '''Hunan TV Happy Camp (09.06.12, EXO-M) *'2012: Showbiz Korea Arirang TV (14.05.12, EXO-K) '''Entrevistas: *Top Chinese Music (17.05.2014, EXO-M) *Section TV Entertainment News (11.05.2014) *KBS Entertainment Weekly (10.05.2014, EXO) *Entertainment Relay (10.05.2014, EXO) *iQiYi Love Entertainment (09.05.2014, EXO-M) *我爱大牌 (09.05.2014, EXO-M) *DFLA (03.05.2014, EXO-M) *iQiyi Emtertainment (24.01.2014, EXO-M) *SOHU TV (20.01.2014, EXO-M) *Sina (09.01.2014, EXO-M) *Taiwan Apple Daily (05.01.2014, EXO) *(Mnet) Wide Open Studio (19.12.2013) *Sohu TV (18.10.2013, EXO-M) *iQIYI (17.10.2013, EXO-M) *Entertainment Star World (17.10.2013. EXO-M) *Mnet Super Hit (16.01.13, Luna, Lay, Baekhyun, Chen y D.O) *MTV Asia (11.10.2013) *(Mnet) The Open Music Studio (10.09.2013) *The STAR (30.08.2013) *(KBS2TV) Global Request Show: A Song For You (30.08.2013) *Global Request Show: A Song For You (23.08.13) *(KBS) World Arabic (15.10.2013) *(Mnet) Wide News (15.08.13) *EXO LIVE! A Midsummer Night's Grow (13.08.13) *Wide Entertainment News (07.08.13) *Y-Star News (7.08.13) *Olleh TV (01.07.13) *JJANG! (27.06.13) *Hanbam E-news (19.06.13) *Arirang Showbiz Korea (17.06.13) *(SBS) Pop Asia (16.06.13) *Yahoo Interview (19.11.12, EXO-M) *Top Chinese Music (06.10.12,EXO-K) *Mengniu Music Billboard Interview (05.10.12, EXO-K) *Sina Live Chat (18.09.12, EXO-K) *Music Billboard (25.04.12, EXO-M) *Yinyuetai Interview (20.04.12, EXO-M) *Tudou Interview (16.04.12, EXO-M) *Netease Interview (13.04.12, EXO-M) *Youku Interview (12.04.12, EXO-M) Presentaciones en otros programas o eventos: *'2014:' 2014 World Cup Cheering Show, Let’s go to Brazil (28.05.2014, EXO-K) *'2014:' CCTV Global Chinese Music (10.05.2014, EXO-M) *'2014': Seoul Fashion Week (21.03.2014) *'2014:' TTV SuperStar R&W (05.01.2014) *'2013:'(ArirangTV) Simply K-Pop (31.12.13) *'2013:'KBS) New Year's Special (31.12.13) *'2013:' (ArirangTV) Simply Kpop (12.08.13) *'2013: '(ArirangTV)' '''Simply Kpop (17.06.13) *'2012:' Jpop-Kpop Music Craze (26.09.12, EXO-M) *'2012:' Quiz On Korea (31.08.12, EXO-K) *'2012:' (MTV) The Show (29.05.12, EXO-K) Programas de Radio *(MBC) Shimshimtapa (01.01.2014, EXO-K) *OVEN RADIO con EXO: **OVEN Radio EXO, Episodio 5 (13.12.2013, EXO) **Oven Radio EXO, Episodio 4 (12.12.2013, D.O, Luhan, Chen y Baekhyun como DJs) **Oven Radio EXO, Episodio 3 (11.12.2013, Sehun, Kris, Tao, Kai y Chanyeol como DJs) **Oven Radio 'EXO', Episodio 2 (10.12.13, D.O, Lay, Xiumin y Suho como DJs) **Oven Radio EXO, Episodio 1 (09.12.2013 D.O, Luhan, Chen y Baekhyun como DJs) *KBS-R Cool FM Super Junior's Kiss The Radio (16.09.13, Baekhuyn y Chen, como DJ) *(MBC) ShimShimTaPa (20/08/13) *(SBS)-R Power FM CulTwo Show (20/08/13, EXO-K) *(KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (13/08/13) *(SBS)-R Power FM Park So Hyun’s Love Game (13/08/13) *Young Street Radio (08/08/13) *(KBS) Cool FM Yoo Inna (01/08/13) *(MBC)-R FM Younha's Starry Night Radio (13/07/13) *(MBC) ShimShimTaPa (12-13/07/13, especial DJ) *(SBS)-R Power FM CulTwo Show (11/07/13) *(KBS) Cool FM The Kiss Radio (07/07/13) *(KBS) Radio en Árabe (05/07/13) *(KBS) Yoo In-na's Let’s Crank Up the Volume(21/06/13) *Choi Hwajeong's Power Time Radio (18/06/13) *(MBC) Shimshimtapa Radio (06.06.13) *(KBS) 2FM Super Junior′s Kiss the Radio (30.05.13) *SEED RADIO 97.5 FM (27.07.12, EXO-M) *ShimShimTaPa (21.06.12, EXO-K) *(SBS) CulTwo Show (30.05.12, EXO-K) *(KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (27.05.12, EXO-K) *Choi Hwa Jung's Power Time (15.05.12, EXO-K) *Younha's Starry Night Radio Show (14.05.12, EXO-K) *Hong Jin Kyung's 2pm Radio Show (14.05.12, EXO-K) *(KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (07.05.12, EXO-K) Tours '''Conciertos en Solitario:' *EXO FROM. EXOPLANET #1 - THE LOST PLANET (2014) Evento: *EXO Greeting Party in Japan; Hello!: Del 11 al 13 de Abril del 2014, en el Saitama Arena. Conciertos Participativos: 2014: *2014 Dream Concert (07 de Junio) *'Best to Best' Concert en Nanjing (20 de Abril, EXO-M) *Peace & Love & Friendship Charity Concert (06 de abril) 2013: *Shanghai Oriental TV New Year's Eve concert (EXO-M junto a SJ-M, 31 de Diciembre) *Stars' Love Concert, en el Nanjing Olympic Sports Center (EXO-M, 1 de Noviembre) *SMTown Live World Toyr III in Tokio (26 de Octubre) *SMTown Live World Tour III in Beijing (19 de octubre) *MU: Con Seul (10 de Octubre) *Stay G-Market 'Stay G6' Concert (03 de octubre) *MBC Show! Music Core Special Perfomance "K-pop concert" (EXO-K) *MTV World Stage Live in Malaysia *KPOP Republic Concert en Manila, Philippines (EXO-K) *Incheon Korean Music Wave. *KCON 2013 in L.A. *Super Junior World Tour - Super Show 5 en Seul (EXO-K) *Dream Kpop Fantasy Concert en Manila, Philippines. 2012: *Asian Super Showcase en Malasia (EXO-M) *KCON 2012 (EXO-M) *Super Junior Tour - Super Show 4 (EXO-M) *MBC Culture Festival Concert London (EXO-K) *Happy Concert (EXO-K, 2012) *Lotte World Open Concert (EXO-K) *SMTown Live World Tour III *Dream Concert (EXO-K) Festivales: 2014: *Hong Kong Dome Festival (1 de Julio, EXO-K) *12th Korea Times Korean Music Festival (03 de Mayo, EXO-M) *Online Spring Festival (10 de Abril, EXO-M) *BTV Spring Festival Global Gala (09 de Abril, EXO M) *OAK Valley Winter Festival (EXO-K, 26 de Enero, 2014) *Hubei Spring Festival (08 de Enero, EXO-M) 2013: *MBC Gayo Daejaejun (31 de Diciembre) *SBS Gayo Daejun (29 de Diciembre) *KBS Gayo Daechukje (27 de Diciembre) *SMTOWN WEEK (EXO junto a f(x), 24 y 25 de diciembre ) *One Mount Snow Party (14 de diciembre) *Seoul Youth (EXO, 02 de Noviembre) *Asia Song Festival (26 de Octubre) *MBC QUEEN 'Style Road' Gangnam Festival (22 de octubre) *Chansa Festival (22 de Octubre) *K-pop World Festival (20 de Octubre) *K-Pop World Festival (EXO, 20 de octubre) *Especial de Halloween Festival por Onemount (EXO-K, 13 de Octubre) *Asia Song Festival (9 de octubre) *Festival de Gangnam - Ola Coreana (6 de octubre) *Busan International Film Festival (03 de octubre) *Festival de Shanghai, en Costa Oste (EXO-M, 1 de octubre) Singles Comerciales *'2012:' EXO-K - Create Your Smart Style. Anuncios *'2014:' Meilishuo (EXO-M, CF) *'2014:' Lotte duty free *'2014: '''Lotte Ice Cream (EXO-K, CF) *'2014:' Bung Bung Bung Kakaotalk Game (CF) *'2014:' Kakaotalk Race Game (CF) *'2014: Sunny10 (CF) *'2014: '''Kolon Sports (CF) *'2014: Taming The Monster (CF) *'2014: '''Together Let's Bung Bung Bung (CF) *'2014:' Crunky Chocolate (CF) *'2014: Kakao Talk "El Monstruo" (CF) *'''2013-2014: Ivy Club *'2013-2014:' Nature Republic *'2013:' SK Telecom: #1 #2 y #3 (CF) *'2013:' Sunny 10 (EXO-K & JUNIEL, CF) *'2012:' Samsung ATIV Smart PC: "Create Your Smart Style" (EXO-K, CF) *'2012:' The Face Shop (EXO-K) Premios Curiosidades *De acuerdo con el 'Yin Yue V Chart Guiness', el MV "MAMA" de EXO-M tiene el récord de el video más reproducido y descargado en el sitio YinYueTai durante 43 semanas consecutivas. *SM Entertainment tardó 100 días en grabar los 23 teasers de EXO. *El 21 de julio, EXO fue invitado al 15° aniversario de Happy Camp. Durante la introducción del grupo, Kris declaró ser el líder de EXO, mientras Suho dijo que él era el guardián. *El mini álbum "MAMA" (versión K & M) logró vender 155.255 copias, con lo cual se posicionaron como el grupo novato con más ventas de 2012. Siendo la repartición de esta manera: EXO-K "MAMA" vendió 133.400 copias en 2012, mientras que EXO-M "MAMA" vendió más de 77.120 copias. *EXO-K fue nombrado como embajadores de La Cruz Roja Juvenil. *La canción principal del album 'Kiss & Hug', "Wolf", es originalmente llamada "The Wolf and the Beauty". *El 1er. álbum "XOXO" alcanzó el puesto #1 en Billboard's World Albums Chart. *Durante el lanzamiento de Growl, hubo un colapso en la tienda de discos Synnara Record. Anteriormente, los servidores de Synnara Record habían colapsado con la venta de la edición limitada de "The Classic" del grupo Shinhwa. *El hijo de Lee Soo Man, Lee Hyun Kyu, escribió la letra de "Let Out the Beast", la cual está incluida en 'XOXO', el primer álbum del grupo. La canción "XOXO" del álbum repackage Growl fue escrita por Kai y D.O., mientras que "Lucky", del mismo álbum, fue escrita por Chanyeol y Baekhyun. *EXO es el primer grupo ídolo en ganar 'Triple Crown' en Inkigayo en el año 2013. *EXO ha conseguido un récord en Music Core con más victorias, empatando con el legendario grupo G.O.D. con cuatro victorias consecutivas en el show (1 con Wolf, y tres con Growl). *En los vídeos K-Pop más reproducidos de 2013 en YouTube, EXO está en el 3er. puesto con Growl y, 6to con Wolf. *La compañía de artistas de Corea, SM, ha firmado con la compañía coreana Hana Tour, la grabación de un MV para el grupo EXO durante 4 días del 14 al 18 de Junio del 2014 en la isla norteamericana de Saipan. Esto será promocionado por USA Saipan Island Sea-Lago Inc. *Representaron a Corea en los MTV EMA 2013 como 'Mejor Artista Global' compitiendo contra reconocidas figuras de la música tales como One Direction y Justin Bieber, siendo Chris Lee la ganadora de dicho premio. *"Miracles in December" de EXO se posiciona en el puesto numero 5 como álbum de mundo. *EXO (Growl)' se ubica en el puesto número 1 en Billboard en "Las 20 Mejores Canciones de K-Pop del 2013". *La coreografía de Growl fue hecha por el famoso coreografo Nick Bass, quien ha trabajado junto con Super Junior, Justin Timberlake, Janet Jackson, entre otros. *Growl" del grupo llegó a la cima de los "2013 K-Pop Best 20" de los U.S. Billboard. *Ellos cantan el tema logo de los 60 años de transmisiones de la KBS World Radio. ver el video *EXO es el primer grupo que desde 1990 logra el millon de copias vendidas en el Hallyu. *El 9 de Enero 2014 los miembros de EXO K en el evento de Red Cross Youth, hornearon pan y galletas para los niños de familias con bajos recursos en el centro voluntario de Seúl. *EXO se encuentra en el #2° lugar en el Top 5 Arirang de grupos masculinos más amados.(2014) * EXO firmó contrato con Avex y comenzarán sus promociones en Japón en Abril del 2014 lanzando un álbum Japonés. * En la portada Miracles In December del álbum de EXO decidieron por medio del juego piedra, papel o tijera para saber quien iba a estar primero arriba (en la punta) y el ganador fue Lu Han. *SHINee y EXO han sido nombrados embajadores honorarios de Gangnam. *EXO se posicionó #5 en la lista de 'Forbes Korea' de las 40 celebridades con más influencia de 2014, en la lista se incluyen grupos, solistas, actores,deportistas, etc. *Los tickets para su primer concierto en solitario se agotaron en menos de 1.47 segundos en su único y primer día de venta. *EXO está arrasando en las listas de música, se ha dicho que se está recibiendo los mayores pedidos de todos los albumes, con 660.000 de pedidos y se extiende por todas las listas de música en Corea y China. *EL Video de Overdose en menos de 1 día acumuló más de 1.000.000 de visitas en la version coreana y la china más de 500.000 visitas. 'Incidentes': *Se presentó un gran problema con "sasaengs fans", ya que estas invadieron el casamiento del hermano mayor de Baekhyun. El alboroto fue grande, y un primo de éste publicó en su blog que las fans llegaron a empujar familiares (invitados del matrimonio) para llegar cerca de los miembros de EXO. Los guardias del local consiguieron limpiar el lugar y sacar a todas las sasaengs. Baekhyun por otro lado se mostró muy enfadado, y los demás miembros se sintieron muy mal con lo ocurrido. En respuesta a esto, Baekhyun recibió una amenaza de una sasaeng, que posteó el mensaje en su website. Muchos esperan que SM Entertainment tome partido acerca de esto, ya que EXO ha sufrido mucho con el gran número de sasaengs. Muchas han comentado que SM podría adoptar el método de rastreamiento que YG usa cuando se presentan grandes amenazas. Aparte de todo este acontecimiento, se publicó también que los miembros han estado pasado un gran daño de salud, en especial D.O, que con todos los episodios, ha movido mucho con su salud mental, por el miedo y la preocupación. La compañia (SM) todavía no ha dado ninguna declaración pero se espera alguna respuesta. Otra gran causa es la unión que muchas fanbases del mundo de EXO, el "Movimiento XOXO" que cuenta con el propósito de disminuir el número de sasaengs. Esto cuenta con: no postear cosas personales sobre los miembros, ni publicar falsos rumores sobre ellos ni tampoco fotos de ellos en algún otro lugar público. Solamente publicar fotos de eventos oficiales, como entrevistas, shows, programas, fansings, y, a excepción, fotos en el aeropuerto. Lo demás no debe de ser publicado. Ese movimiento ha dado su partida, y se espera que más fans lo adopten y sigan para ayudar a los miembros para que estén en mejor condiciones de seguridad y salud, tanto física como mental. *EXO-M fue al aeropuerto para tomar el avión de vuelta a Corea (de Shangái) y tuvieron un pequeño accidente de coche, debido a que unas fans que iban en un coche negro chocaron contra su furgoneta. Ninguno de ellos está herido pero el coche tuvo una abolladura en la puerta. *El 20 de Enero, una cibernauta, quien parece ser una sasaeng, publicó un mensaje SNS diciendo que estaba vendiendo una ropa interior de D.O. La cibernauta escribió: "Estoy vendiendo la ropa interior de Do Kyung Soo (D.O). Yo personalmente la tomé de su dormitorio. Fue extremadamente difícil de obtener. Creo que vale 10,000 won (~ $10 USD). ¿No me creen? Hay un par de mechones de pelo en la ropa interior que podrían probar con el ADN. También tengo calcetines. No discutan ni se enfrenten. Voy a ir la próxima semana a obtener ropa interior de Sehun si quieren reservarla. No podía pasar la seguridad exhaustiva de EXO-M. Este artículo fue algo que pude obtener a duras penas. Estoy vendiendo mechones de pelo también". *El 10 de Abril, el archivo MP3 con el título "EXO - Overdose" se había esparcido por toda la página de Youtube. A pesar de que la canción en el archivo era de 3 minutos y 25 segundos, ellos (SM) no verificaron si realmente se trataba de 'Overdose'. Más tarde, este archivo fue bloqueado esa tarde debido a la solicitud de los propietarios del derechos de autor.La SM ha solicitado una investigación, y presentará cargos y reclamará por daños y perjuicios a las personas que publicaron y circularon el video. *Debido al accidente del ferry Sewol la agenda del comeback stage de EXO K fue cancelada hasta mitad del mes de mayo y no estarán promocionando, esto no afectara la agenda de EXO-M. *El 15 de mayo, Sina, una fuente de medios de comunicación china informó que Kris de EXO-M ha pedido a su agencia, SM Entertainment, finalizar su contrato.El distrito de la corte central de Seúl confirmó esto, pero se menciona que todavía no se ha procesado la solicitud. Según el medio coreano Yonhap News, un representante del cantante declaró: “En lugar de hablar de Kris como de un artista, SM lo trató como un objeto”. “Este contrato exclusivo fue resultado de un abuso de SM sobre el aprendiz. Presionando injustamente al demandante, violaron sus derechos básicos civiles, restringiendo su libertad suponiendo la manera de empleo y de actividad financiera, haciendo el contrato inválido". Además se informó que el abogado Cho Bum Suk, quien en su momento representó a Hangeng en un caso similar, también hará lo mismo con Kris. Por ahora Kris se encuentra trabajando en su trabajo actoral en China. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial EXO-M *Sitio Oficial EXO-K Weibo *Weibo Oficial EXO-K *Weibo Oficial EXO-M * Weibo Oficial Lay * Weibo Oficial Kris * Weibo Oficial Luhan * Weibo Oficial Tao Facebook *Facebook Oficial EXO-K *Facebook Oficial EXO-M Instagram ''' *Instagram Oficial Kris *Instagram Oficial LuHan *Instagram Oficial Chanyeol *Instagram Oficial Xiumin *Instagram Oficial Tao *Instagram Oficial Sehun *Instagram Oficial Baekhyun *Instagram Oficial Lay '''Youtube *Canal de Youtube Oficial EXO-K *Canal de Youtube Oficial EXO-M Galería Videografia 'Corea' thumb|left|295px|EXO-K - What Is Love (Korean Ver.)thumb|right|295px|EXO-K - History (Korean ver.) 'China' thumb|left|295px|EXO-M - What Is Love (Chinese Ver.)thumb|right|295px|EXO-M - History (Chinese ver.) Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:Colaboraciones